dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Fun Comics Vol 1 6
Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Antagonists: * Gavonian agents | Writer2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler2_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker2_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle2 = Brad Hardy: "King Naga and The Black Magician" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Prince Kardos, of Agharti Antagonists: * Rat Men * ** the Dre * the Black Magician Locations: * ** Cave of the Golden Bats | Writer3_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler3_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker3_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle3 = Don Drake on Planet Saro: "The Giant" | Synopsis3 = Don defeats the giant. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Cannibal Giant Alien Animals: * Women Riders' steeds, giant Flying Bugs * giant tentacled Saro Bug-Master Other Characters: * Zastia ** Women Riders of the Winged Death Locations: * ** Zetruria Items: * Drake's Atomic Energy Gun Vehicles: * Don and Betty's Sphere-Ship | Writer4_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler4_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker4_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle4 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 4 | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Grim's Crew Locations: * Island of Missing Men Vehicles: * Grim's sailing ship | Writer5_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler5_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker5_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle5 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 6" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Fu-Yak ** Ivan ** seaplane crew ** boat crew Vehicles: * two seaplanes and a boat | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker6_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle6 = Cap'n Spinacker, part 4 | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker7_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle7 = Bob Merritt: "The Mystery Plane, Part 2" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Buzz * Shorty * Merritt's Airfield, on | Writer8_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler8_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker8_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle8 = Along the Main Line | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * , engineer * Jake, brakeman Locations: * Red Island R.R., Main Line Vehicles: * steam locomotive | Writer9_1 = W.C. Brigham | Penciler9_1 = W.C. Brigham | Inker9_1 = W.C. Brigham | StoryTitle9 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 6" | Synopsis9 = | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Pancho Villa ** his soldiers Other Characters: * * * Don Pedro ** the Rurales Locations: * , | Writer10_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler10_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker10_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle10 = Buckskin Jim: "Indian Ambush, Part 6" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Trapper Pete * Mary Halliday * soldiers Antagonists: * Indians Locations: * Old West, | Writer11_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler11_1 = Stan Randall | Inker11_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle11 = Slim Pickins: "The Haunted House, Part 2" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * Gloomdale | Writer12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Penciler12_1 = Eugene Koscik | Inker12_1 = Eugene Koscik | StoryTitle12 = The Professor, Ch. 2 | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Professor Joshua Other Characters: * Schnooper, private detective * Schnatcher, private detective Antagonists: * three burglars Dogs: * Schniffer | Writer13_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Penciler13_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Inker13_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | StoryTitle13 = Magic Crystal of History: "In Ancient Egypt, Part 6" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * , 26th Century BC Items: * Magic Crystal of History | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Henry Muheim | Inker14_1 = Henry Muheim | StoryTitle14 = Frank of the Frontier | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Frank of the Frontier | StoryTitle15 = After School | Writer15_1 = Tom McNamara | Penciler15_1 = Tom McNamara | Inker15_1 = Tom McNamara | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Lefty * Slimsy | Writer16_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler16_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker16_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle16 = Wing Brady: "The Bedouins, Part 6" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Slim Antagonists: * Bedouin Raiders Locations: * | Writer17_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler17_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker17_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle17 = Henri Duval: "Rescuing the King, Part 1" | Synopsis17 = A carriage carrying several nobles has its journey interrupted by a street brawl involving Henri Duval. A young woman keeps Henri from killing one of the other men, but one of her companions upbraids her for speaking to such a ruffian. Undaunted, Henri rides after the carriage, intending to find out the young lady's full name, but finds the carriage under attack from bandits. Henri rescues the carriage--and finds out that he has rescued King Louis himself! | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Cecile * King Louis Antagonists: * gang of bandits Locations: * , | Writer18_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler18_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker18_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle18 = Doctor Occult: "The Vampire Master, Part 1" | Synopsis18 = While out for an evening walk, Doctor Occult rescues a man, Sander Amster, from a vampire. Though Occult manages to drive the monster away, the vampire follows Amster home and, that night, attacks his wife. Occult puts Mrs. Amster under heavy guard in a sanitarium, and sets a trap for the vampire with his associate, Rose Psychic, as bait. As the vampire attacks, Occult brandishes a crucifix--but it has no effect! | Appearing18 = * Antagonists: * Supporting Characters: * Other Characters: * Sander Amster * Mrs. Amster | Writer19_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler19_1 = Stan Randall | Inker19_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle19 = Ramblin' Jim: "Fishy the Gangster, Part 2" | Synopsis19 = | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Old Scratch Antagonists: * Fishy Gill Locations: * Sleepy Hollow | Writer20_1 = John Patterson | Penciler20_1 = John Patterson | Inker20_1 = John Patterson | StoryTitle20 = Skipper Hicks: "The Mysterious Island, Part 1" | Synopsis20 = | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Skipper Hicks Supporting Characters: * Hicks' crew ** Soupladle Jones Other Characters: * Spongenose * Minnie Locations: * Spongenose's Den Vessels: * Hicks' steamship "Mary Ann" | Writer21_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer21_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler21_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker21_1 = Raymond Perry | StoryTitle21 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 6" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Rowena * * * Waldemar Antagonists: * * Hubert Locations: * 12th Century | Writer22_1 = Robert Louis Stevenson | Writer22_2 = Charles Flanders | Penciler22_1 = Charles Flanders | Inker22_1 = Charles Flanders | StoryTitle22 = Treasure Island: "Episode 2" | Synopsis22 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Widow Hawkins * Dr. Livesey Antagonists: * Bill Bones * Long John Silver * Blind Pew Locations: * Western Coast of , mid-18th Century ** Admiral Benbow Inn | StoryTitle23 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 4" | Writer23_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler23_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker23_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Pincus * Philip of Patrania Locations: * | StoryTitle24 = Little Linda: "On the Road, Part 5" | Writer24_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Penciler24_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Inker24_1 = Whitney Ellsworth | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Buddy * Detective Kelly | StoryTitle25 = Jack Andrews: "Hobart Academy" | Writer25_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler25_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker25_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Coach Muller | Writer26_1 = Richard Loederer | Penciler26_1 = Richard Loederer | Inker26_1 = Richard Loederer | StoryTitle26 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 3" | Appearing26 = Feature Characters: * Antagonists: * pirates Vehicles: * Era: * | Writer27_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler27_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker27_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle27 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw, Part 6" | Synopsis27 = | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Supporting Characters: * * * Axel Yoke Vehicles: * the Hi-Lo | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. * Last issue as New Fun Comics. Series continues as More Fun Comics #7. * Last issue for After School by Tom McNamara. * First issue of W.C. Brigham art on Brad Hardy. * Last issue of More Fun for Cap'n Spinacker by Tom Cooper. This feature next appears in New Comics #1, Dec 1935. * Charley Fish by Vincent Sullivan appears twice: once on the cover, and once towards the back of the book. * First issue for Doctor Occult by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. * First and last issue for Frank of the Frontier by Henry Muheim. * First issue for Henri Duval by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. ** It was never stated whether the King in this story was King Louis XIII or XIV. * Last issue for Jack Andrews by Tom Cooper. * First issue for W.C. Brigham art on Sandra of the Secret Service. * First issue for Skipper Hicks ** The''Skipper Hicks'' feature, by John Patterson, later became known as Skipper Ham Shanks, when it was continued in the Comics Magazine. * Also appearing in this issue of New Fun Comics were: ** , by Al Stahl ** Pelion and Ossa, by John Lindermayer | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travel/Appearances